


Ilusionista.

by PinkCinnamon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celos, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Dean, Ladrón!Dean (lo siento), Liar Dean, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Poor Castiel, mentiras
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCinnamon/pseuds/PinkCinnamon
Summary: Dean siempre ha sido capaz de disfrazar sus emociones, pero ahora que Sam lo necesita es capaz de crear un mundo nuevo, sin importar que esté construido a base de mentiras.Las ilusiones de Dean están por todas partes, y son más que suficiente como para engañar al corazón de un ingenuo como Castiel Novak.





	1. Hola, chica solitaria.

**Author's Note:**

> No me arrepiento de nada. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Todas las verdades que leerán a continuación, son descaradas mentiras mías.

 

Es viernes por la noche y el local nocturno está repleto. 

Dean, sentado en una butaca, juguetea con un vaso de alcohol aguado por el hielo.

Hay mujeres que se interesan en él; unas le ofrecen compañía, otras le invitan uno que otro trago y la mayoría quiere llevar las cosas a otro lugar. Dean siempre acepta con una sonrisa traviesa, puede decirse que ese, junto con la galaxia de pecas que cruza por su rostro, es su sello personal. Su apariencia le juega a favor. Él lo sabe y se ha aprovechado de eso en varias oportunidades. 

 _Tienes un buen trasero, Winchester, úsalo sabiamente._ Fantástico momento pensar en esa frase de Lilith. 

Dean sacude la cabeza y termina de beber lo que queda en su vaso. La camarera se acerca a recargarle con un poco más de alcohol. Dean no tiene planes de embriagarse esta noche, pero acepta un último trago.

Durante todo este tiempo, él ha sido plenamente consciente de que una joven, ubicada al otro lado de la barra, ha estado lanzándole miradas gran parte de la noche. Hasta el momento, ella no ha hecho ningún intento por aproximarse.

Dean puede jactarse de conocer un poco sobre el comportamiento femenino. Él deduce que su admiradora no está esperando a nadie y si todavía no se ha acercado, es porque no está segura de ser correspondida. Probablemente aguarda alguna señal por parte de Dean. A ella no le gusta tomar riesgos, eso es evidente por su gusto clásico; usa un vestido negro que ayuda a resaltar sus atributos de la manera correcta. Sus joyas son discretas y sus labios están pintados en rojo. _Una chica buena buscando un poco de aventura o, tal vez, una relación._ Él se inclina por la última opción.

Dean la mira sin ningún disimulo, para comprobar si ambos están en la misma página. Por supuesto que lo están; ella se acicala de manera inconsciente, mira hacia abajo y luego levanta la vista lentamente. Está coqueteando con él. 

Dean se lleva el vaso a los labios y con un guiño abre el juego. 

La mujer decodifica el mensaje de inmediato. Tiene luz verde para acercarse y lo hace con una brillante sonrisa. 

En los siguientes minutos, Dean intercambia unas cuantas palabras con ella; le pregunta su nombre, y el típico "¿ _vienes aquí seguido?"_ También le invita unos tragos.

Esta noche Dean ha adoptado la identidad de un estudiante de primer año de veterinaria. Ella adora los animales y cuando era niña también deseó seguir esa carrera, aunque al final siguió con la voluntad de sus padres. 

Dean conversa un poco más y la invita a bailar. 

La música no es para nada del gusto de Dean, pero es todo lo que se espera de ese tipo de ambientes nocturnos. 

Ellos bailan juntos, acercando sus cuerpos conforme los minutos, y la familiaridad, aumenta. Cuando lo considera adecuado, él posa sus manos en la cintura femenina. Ella se lo permite porque ha quedado deslumbrada. Le agrada Dean, Dean es sexy, Dean es encantador. 

Dean le susurra cosas al oído. Su voz ronca está prometiéndole diversión y pasión.

No es difícil creerle. Ella casi puede imaginarse junto a él los domingos por las tardes, viendo películas cursis mientras Dean la envuelve con sus brazos. Lo presentará a sus amigas, piensa. Incluso sabe quién de ellas estará celosa hasta reventar. 

Fue amor a primera vista, ella les contará. 

Sintiéndose osada, la chica enreda sus brazos en el cuello de Dean. Lo besa y mientras lo hace, nota las manos masculinas subiendo por su cuerpo, hasta que estas alcanzan su cuello y lo acarician con sutileza. 

Se siente bien, Dean se mueve de manera cuidadosa, experta, casi tierna. 

El tiempo transcurre entre besos y canciones, cuando el celular de Dean suena en su bolsillo. Él hace una mueca de molestia y promete volver luego de la llamada, es probable que se trate de su hermano menor, asegura. 

Ella comprende y dice que irá en busca de tragos. Dean le sonríe y une sus labios con los de ella, una última vez, antes de escabullirse entre la gente.

La joven regresa. En sus manos trae las bebidas y hace malabares para no chocar con la gente. Durante unos minutos, busca a Dean entre la multitud danzante pero no logra localizarlo. 

Pregunta, pero nadie más parece haberlo visto. Dean ha desaparecido.

Totalmente frustrada, se deshace de las bebidas y sale del local. Una parte de ella quiere pensar que Dean tuvo que marcharse porque su hermano lo necesitaba. Él no pudo haberla plantado intencionalmente, ese pensamiento la consuela unos minutos. Ella incluso mira a su alrededor con la esperanza de hallar alguna pista sobre él. En un gesto distraído, se lleva la mano al cuello. 

Entonces se da cuenta; Dean no va a regresar, ni lo hará nunca. 

Él la ha dejado encantada, furiosa y sin su collar de oro favorito. Ella tiene ganas de gritar y patalear, pero no lo hace. No quiere ser más infantil de lo que ya se siente. ¿Cómo pudo haberse dejado engañar de esa forma? 

Es poco consuelo, sin embargo, la ayudaría saber que no es la primera, ni la última, víctima de las ilusiones de Dean Winchester. 

 

\----------------------------------------

Actualización 23/06/17:

Me parece que tengo que aclarar que esto es un Destiel (jugoso, maravilloso, apetitoso y sexy Destiel, no te cambiaría ni por un centenar de libros con cubierta de chocolate).

Ejem...

El fic comienza con esa interacción de Dean con una mujer pero, _obviously_ , por allí no es por donde va la cosa, así que si me quieren acompañar, adelante! 

Dios del Yaoi, voy a redimirme por este pecado. Lo prometo! 

_Pink Cinnamon._

 


	2. Mala compañía.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean conoce a un sujeto llamado Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis, quizás noten que cambié el título y el sumario del fic por uno que me pareció más apropiado pero no se preocupen, este sigue siendo un Destiel con los ingredientes que se les promete más arriba. 
> 
> Gracias por leer!

Dean está en el callejón del local del que acaba de salir, examinando el contenido de sus bolsillos. Lo ilumina la pálida luz de un farol. 

La recaudación de hasta ahora consiste en; cinco billeteras con unos cuantos dólares, dos relojes de dudosa calidad y un collar de oro, bonito, pero que al revenderlo no valdrá mucho. Esa no está siendo una buena noche (o madrugada) piensa, pero aún hay tiempo para que mejore. Apenas han pasado de las dos.

Al suspirar, su aliento se condensa en una nube blanca. Todavía no estamos en invierno, pero el frío es considerable. Dean camina con prisa hasta su auto. Este está cubierto de gotas de rocío y Dean se moja las manos cuando abre la puerta. 

Frente al volante, Dean cierra los ojos unos momentos y luego de abrirlos enciende el motor. 

El siguiente local bailable en su lista, está a unos cinco minutos. 

Es curioso que el escenario cambie al igual que los actores pero las escenas continúen siendo las mismas; más gente, más alcohol, más música ruidosa. 

Dean sacude la cabeza al tiempo que estaciona. Su mente se abstrae y comienza a filosofar sin su consentimiento, eso sucede cuando está agotado. Diablos, necesita algo que le caliente el cuerpo y lo mantenga despierto, aunque a donde va difícilmente tengan café. 

Ya en el interior del local, Dean se ubica en una butaca y con un gesto llama al bartender. 

Ash es un buen tipo pero extraño; su cabello está cortado al estilo que parece ser una mezcla entre MacGyver y Bon Jovi. A Dean casi le agrada ese aspecto ochentoso.

Ash lleva trabajando allí unos cuantos meses y Dean está seguro de que él ha oído acerca de maniobras poco honorables, pero Ash jamás ha mencionado nada al respecto. Eso es suficiente para que ambos estén en buenos términos. 

-¿Algo fuerte? -pregunta Ash mientras apoya un vaso de cristal frente a Dean. -Te ves como si necesitaras una buena siesta. 

-La tendré cuando encuentre algo interesante -dice Dean tomando de un sólo trago lo que sea que Ash le ha echado. 

-¿Qué hay con ese sujeto de allá? -pregunta Ash y por un momento Dean se siente expuesto. ¿ _Qué insinúas_? -Ha venido algunas veces en compañía de amigos, pero esta vez está solo. Apuesto que tendrá algo 'interesante' -continúa Ash, sonando muy casual, pero sus palabras pueden ser interpretadas en más de una manera.

-Si no tiene un vestido y bonitas piernas, no me interesa -. La respuesta de Dean es deliberadamente ambigua. 

-Pensé que en tu trabajo eso no importaba -. Ash sonríe. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo tomo como un trabajo? -pregunta Dean, su boca se siente seca. Ash parece adivinarlo porque le sirve otro trago. 

-Conozco a los de tu clase. Quizás no lo parezca, pero soy observador. Vienes casi todas las noches, a distintas horas y te sientas en diferentes lugares. Siempre evitando llamar la atención. Tu aspecto cambia de la misma manera. También observas, pero no hay lujuria en tus maneras. Tú buscas algo más que un simple revolcón -. Ash se inclina hacia Dean mirándolo directamente a los ojos. -Buscas víctimas -susurra. -Entonces, o eres un vampiro sediento, alguien que trabaja para una red de proxenetas, o un vulgar ladrón. 

La garganta de Dean se siente como si acabara de tragar arena. 

Ash mantiene un tono liviano mientras habla. No suena acusador, pero ha logrado inquietar a Dean. 

_Ash lo sabe._

-Los vampiros no existen -dice Dean. Ash afirma con la cabeza.

-Y he visto a regresar a varias de tus víctimas, así que podemos descartar a los proxenetas, por lo menos parcialmente. ¿Qué nos queda entonces? -le pregunta Ash y esta vez hay cierto jugueteo en su voz. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -pregunta Dean, acorralado -¿Llamarás a la policía? ¿Me vetarás colocando un cartel con mi fotografía advirtiendo que soy peligroso? -Dean se tensa mientras habla aunque quiere parecer despreocupado. Esto no afecta a Ash, que se encoje ligeramente de hombros.

-Podría ser una buena idea para más adelante, pero como te dije, soy bueno observando y me interesa tu trabajo. Hay cierto arte en la forma en la que te mueves. 

Dean aleja su rostro del de Ash. El tipo ha comenzado a darle escalofríos, y ese cabello ochentoso le parece repentinamente terrorífico. 

-Acepta mi consejo y ve con aquel -. Ash señala discretamente hacia el hombre que está solo en una mesa, leyendo la etiqueta de su botella. 

Dean lo mira y hay muchas cosas cruzándose por su cabeza. Las dudas están por todas partes. Algo le dice que lo peor que podría hacer es demostrar lo abrumado que se siente, así que se levanta, y luego de darle una muda advertencia a Ash, se encamina hacia la mesa indicada. 

¿ _Qué estás haciendo? ¿Porqué lo obedeces?_

Dean intenta por todos los medios no sentirse como un niño desolado, uno que sigue los consejos de un mal padre, mientras sus pies avanzan.

La música suena como una mezcla robótica entre Lady Gaga y Miley Cyrus. A Dean le zumban los oídos. La gente baila y algunos chocan sus hombros contra él, que está a dos pasos de la mesa. 

\- ¿Este lugar está vacío? -rompe el hielo con la primera basura que se le ocurre.

El solitario sujeto alza los ojos de la etiqueta de su botella vacía. -No... Yo planeaba subir mis pies allí, pero ahora supongo que puedes sentarte si quieres -dice, mostrándole a Dean la suelas de sus zapatos. Lo hace levantando ambas piernas en el aire. Dean arquea una ceja. El hombre hace un ademán con la mano y vuelve a poner las piernas en el piso. 

Dean calcula que el solitario bebedor está a tres tragos de caer rendido a causa del alcohol, así que se coloca una máscara de buen humor y toma el asiento frente a él. Este lo mira inclinando la cabeza y comienza a reír.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? -pregunta Dean. Una parte de él es consciente de la mirada de Ash clavada en su nuca, y la otra está analizando al borracho que tiene enfrente. Sus ojos captan el brillo de un reloj, uno muy bueno, en la muñeca del hombre. El interés se enciende en Dean. Ese reloj podría marcar una gran diferencia para esa noche sin novedades. 

-Llevo aquí dos horas, eres la séptima persona con la que hablo. ¿Y sabes qué? -el hombre tiene la voz ronca y es serio como un dolor de muelas. Cuando parece darse cuenta del lugar en el que está, su rostro adquiere más liviandad, pero luego fija sus ojos en Dean y su seriedad se convierte en amargura. - ¡Todos eran hombres! Todos, incluyéndote... ¿Te diste cuenta de que eres un hombre? -él interroga a Dean como si la respuesta fuera un misterio. 

-La mayoría del tiempo, sí -contesta Dean. Pensándolo bien, medio trago sería más que suficiente para noquear a ese sujeto. 

-Yo también puedo darme cuenta de que soy un hombre, y no me gustan otros hombres, pero ellos parecen incapaces de comprenderlo. -El borracho rompe a reír, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo en el proceso. -Me han ofrecido tragos toda la noche, y querían ir a casa conmigo -más risas. A Dean no le produce la menor gracia, sino todo lo contrario. Está comenzando a sospechar que el sujeto tiene algunos tornillos flojos. - ¿Porqué crees que me está sucediendo esto? -Otra pregunta para Dean, que apenas y la registra porque en todo ese tiempo no ha podido apartar sus ojos del reloj. Oh, la marca es suiza y es definitivamente debe valer una pequeña fortuna. Tiene que ser una broma que sea tan fácil adueñarse de él.

¿ _Qué es lo que Ash pretende?_

-No lo sé, ¿tienes alguna teoría? -le repregunta al sujeto que deja de reír y lo vuelve a mirar a los ojos. Dean no tiene otra opción más que imitarlo, al hacerlo, nota que el ebrio tiene unos grandes ojos azules. Estos están vidriosos a causa del alcohol. 

El, hasta ahora sin nombre, resopla una risa que suena más como un ronquido y responde; -No la tenía, pero estar aquí me ha abierto los ojos. Mira a tu alrededor -. Su mano, con el reloj que Dean desea, gesticula abarcando el espacio que los rodea. 

-Observa a los que tienen pareja -Dean no puede evitar hacerlo, hay varios cerca, algunos bailan con más de una persona -¿Qué tienen en común? -Dean pretende contestar, pero el hombre lo interrumpe. -Ellos invierten en zapatos, cortes de cabello y todas esas porquerías. Yo, por el otro lado, soy muy común. Toda mi ropa luce exactamente igual. Creo que ella me rechazó por ese motivo... También dijo algo de que me aprecia como a un hermano menor, pero no la oí muy bien porque no puedes escuchar nada cuando tu corazón está rompiéndose. -dice y sacude su cabeza. 

Santa basura. Dean rueda mentalmente los ojos, al darse cuenta hacia donde se encamina la conversación. 

El sujeto es el típico rechazado, que piensa que el alcohol es algún tipo de medicina. Dean tiene poca experiencia con el rechazo femenino (Bonito trasero, ¿recuerdan?), pero sabe de las falsas promesas del alcohol. Olvido primero, alegría, depresión, y si va acompañado de alguna otra cosa; asquerosas resacas. 

Dean jamás ha bebido por causa de una mujer, sus conflictos circulan por una carretera completamente distinta, así que los motivos de ese hombre le parecen ridículos. La vida de Dean sería un abismo de diferente, si sus problemas se debieran a un par de ojos bonitos que no se dignan a mirarlo. Es por eso que en su interior se forma algo que parece una mezcla entre envidia, pena y rencor.

-¿Cómo es que puede compararme con su hermano menor? -continúa el hombre con indignación. -Tengo casi cuarenta años. Soy tan mayor que podría patear tu trasero y dejarte en ridículo frente a toda esta gente, y no podrías hacer nada para evitarlo. 

-Apuesto que podrías, amigo -le dice Dean siguiéndole la corriente. 

-No me llames amigo, soy Castiel. O Cas, todos me dicen Cas. Es más fácil. ¿Porqué te ríes?- Castiel es todo lo serio que una persona en su estado puede llegar a ser. 

-Yo no me estoy riendo -dice Dean y las ganas de levantarse e irse son muchas. Odia tratar con gente pasada de copas, pero son precisamente esos, los más fáciles de robar. 

-Sí, estás riéndote. Yo debería inspirarte un poco de respeto, soy alguien importante -Castiel se pone de pie para encararlo de manera agresiva. 

-Wow, oye, Cas -. dice Dean estirando pronunciación de la s, el nombre es extraño. -Relájate, seamos amigos -. Dean extiende sus manos hacia él para indicarle que vuelva a sentarse. Castiel lo rechaza, está de malhumor para hacerlo y su borrachera ha alcanzado el punto más alto. Dean toma la decisión de actuar de una vez. -Llamaré un taxi para ti. Volverás a tu casa. 

A Castiel le agrada la idea y asiente, como si esa posibilidad no se le hubiera ocurrido antes. Camina y se tambalea como si sus articulaciones fueran de gelatina, hasta que Dean se acerca para ayudarlo. 

-Aquí, apóyate -le ofrece su hombro. 

Castiel es un peso muerto mientras avanzan entre la gente. Dean lo sostiene con una mano en la cadera y con la otra sujeta su muñeca. 

El reloj está a dolorosamente cerca. La tentación de tomarlo es mucha. Dean logra controlarse con el pensamiento de que en cuanto salgan afuera, él será su nuevo dueño.

Castiel balbucea cosas al azar, Dean le da la razón en todo aunque le importe un comino lo que Castiel dice. 

Dean detiene un taxi y ayuda al pobre Castiel a ingresar en él. 

-Bien, ahora ve a tu casa a dormir. Bebe mucha agua cuando llegues, eso ayuda con la resaca -le recomienda con una sonrisa antes de indicarle al chofer que todo está listo. 

El auto enciende y el conductor acelera. 

Dean se queda solo y revisa sus bolsillos. El reloj de Castiel parece relucir con más fuerza en sus manos. Es hermoso, y en menos de tres horas estará en la muñeca de alguien más. 

Dean camina hacia su auto hasta que escucha un grito. Su cuerpo y todas sus alarmas le sugieren largarse de allí cuanto antes.

El taxi ha regresado. 

Castiel está hablándole, y antes de que Dean pueda reaccionar, lo siente acercarse hasta quedar tras él.

-¿Creíste que no iba a darme cuenta? -dice Castiel y su voz suena tan congestionada que parece resfriado. 

Las manos de Dean se aprietan en un puño. No hay mucha gente afuera. Él puede golpear a Castiel y salir huyendo, todos lo tomarían como una de más de las tantas peleas de borrachos que transcurren allí. Dean está decidido a seguir ese plan, cuando voltea y se encuentra frente a frente con Castiel. Para la enorme sorpresa de Dean, Castiel le extiende una tarjeta. 

-Ese es mi número, envíame la cuenta -dice. Apenas puede estar de pie y se balancea pero sus ojos están fijos en los de Dean. 

Dean duda, sin embargo toma la tarjeta.

¿ _Qué rayos?_

Castiel le da unas palmadas en el hombro izquierdo, a modo de despedida. Regresa al taxi con la inestimable ayuda de Dean, quien vuelve a colocarle el cinturón de seguridad. 

-De verdad, llámame y te devolveré el dinero.

-Ok, sí -. El conductor los mira por el espejo retrovisor y parece algo apresurado así que Dean cierra la puerta. 

Dean ve al taxi alejarse y por un momento siente culpa porque tal vez, y sólo tal vez, haber aprovechado aquel momento para quedarse también con la billetera de Castiel, fue demasiado. 

Pero como solía decir su padre, un Winchester siempre aprovecha las oportunidades.

 


	3. Trabajos sucios a buenos precios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Gracias a todos los que se dan una pasada por aquí.  
> Antes de que me lo remarquen, quiero aclarar que cambié el personaje de Alastair por el de Lilith porque me pareció que con ella, las cosas que tengo en mente, serán más interesantes.
> 
> O eso espero...

—Quinientos. —dice Lilith, la dueña del local, mientras analiza el reloj bajo una lupa de joyería. 

—Debes estar de broma, —contesta Dean, indignado. —eso debe valer el doble, por lo menos. 

—Es verdad, pero —Lilith dirige la lupa hacia Dean. —el hecho de que está personalizado lo hace más difícil de vender. —con un gesto le indica a Dean que eche un vistazo. 

Dean se inclina y enfoca la lente. 

_Los ángeles estarán cuidándote siempre, Castiel. M._

La caligrafía es delicada, y la frase revuelve las entrañas de Dean. 

—Dijiste que lo hallaste en... —pregunta Lilith ajena a la inquietud de Dean. 

Dean deja de lado la lupa y le extiende la tarjeta de Castiel. 

—Oh, Novak. —Lilith parece saborear el apellido, y su mirada adquiere un brillo rapaz.

Dean arquea una ceja. Conoce ese gesto, y casi puede imaginarse como giran los engranes de la, retorcida, mente de esa mujer. 

—En este mundo no existen las coincidencias. Acabo de leer sobre los Novak en el periódico. —Lilith da unos toques a la tarjeta con el dedo índice. Sus manos presumen una costosa manicura. —Estos tipos se han comprado una escalera al cielo, literalmente. Tienen fundaciones a lo largo de todo el país, patrocinan otras tantas, y están codo a codo con organizaciones como Médicos sin Fronteras. 

—Él dijo que era alguien importante. —dice Dean, pensando en voz alta. 

—Estoy seguro de que no mentía. Felicitaciones, Dean, con esta tarjeta se te abrirán muchas posibilidades. 

—¿De qué diablos hablas? 

—Hablo de dinero, cientos de dólares. Llama a este Castiel Novak. Anoche conseguiste su reloj, pero si te acercas a él puedes conseguir mucho, mucho más.

Dean se siente completamente incrédulo y una risa tensa se escapa de su garganta. 

—Y según tú, lo llamo ¿y le digo qué? Hey, soy el tipo que te robó anoche, mientras estabas tan ebrio que no podías con tu propio trasero, ¿recuerdas? Eso lo conmoverá. 

—Detalles, detalles. Usa toda esa imaginación que tienes para convencerlo de que eres su amigo. Mientras, tú y yo trabajaremos juntos para lograr un gran premio. ¿Qué dices?

—Olvídalo. No voy a acabar en la cárcel por perseguir algo que ni siquiera sé si existe. 

Lilith desdobla periódico y le muestra el artículo del que habló.

" _ **Otra gran noche para la fundación Heaven",** _ enuncia el título. Una fotografía en blanco y negro de un grupo de gente acompaña la nota. En centro de la fotografía resaltan una mujer y un hombre de más edad que el resto de las personas que allí aparecen.

" _ **La familia Novak encabezó la recaudación de fondos. Más de doscientos mil dólares serán distribuidos a hospitales de todo el país.**_ " lee Dean mientras frunce el entrecejo.

—¿Quieres que robe a una fundación? Eso es bajo hasta para ti, Lilith. 

—Las fundaciones son los mayores lavaderos de dinero, todos lo saben. Lo que haremos será algo así como " _ladrón que roba a estafador"_ , totalmente justo si me lo preguntas. 

—Tu lógica es inspiradora. Pero por ahora, paso de ella. Volvamos a lo nuestro. El reloj. —apunta Dean. 

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tenías un bonito trasero y que sólo debías saber como utilizarlo? —Cómo olvidarlo, pensó Dean. —Por decepcionante que sea, déjame decirte que no  sólo se trata de una firme retaguardia, tienes que tener un cerebro que funcione al mismo nivel. Afortunadamente, los dos sabemos que detrás de esa fachada de muñeco Ken hay neuronas. Todo lo que quiero es que las utilices. —Dean la manda al diablo con la mirada. Lilith se apoya sobre el mostrador y toma de Dean de su chaqueta para atraerlo hacia ella. —No seas un imbécil y te rehúses a seguirme, Dean. Tienes problemas financieros, estás desesperado, y sabes bien que los vagabundos no pueden elegir. 

Dean aprieta la mandíbula. Lilith tocó un nervio muy sensible y ella lo sabe bien. 

—No tendrás que hacer mucho para beneficiarte. Con el dinero que tendrás podrás salir del hueco en el que te metieron. —Como un ave de carroña, que picotea la carne del animal al devorará pronto, Lilith continúa insistiendo. Su aliento a mentas golpea suavemente a Dean. 

Él está rígido, la furia lo recorre al pensar que toda la basura que está cubriendo su vida podría desvanecerse con ayuda del dinero. 

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —pregunta, tragándose su furia y los pocos principios que cree le quedan. 

—¡Esa es la actitud de un ganador! —Lilith sonríe y lo libera. Dean está casi seguro de que si buscas harpía en el diccionario, ellos ilustrarán el significado con una foto de Lilith. De repente, él tiene más ganas de llamarla perra que de costumbre. 

—Dean, desde el primer momento en que cruzaste esa puerta, meses atrás, supe que tú podías ser algo más que un patético carterista. -Lilith le da una palmada en la espalda, y este vuelve a lanzarle una mirada turbia. Lilith no se siente en lo absoluto amedrentada. 

—Por ahora, sólo haremos una aproximación. Tenemos que ver dónde estamos parados, así que llama a nuestro Castiel y habla con él. Eso es lo que está esperando. No te hubiera dado un medio para comunicarte si no fuera así. 

Dean mira el reloj que permaneció a la vista todo este tiempo. El tallado de la palabra ángeles parece estar remarcado con más fuerza.

—Ochocientos, dame eso y cerramos el trato. —dice Dean, su voz carece de emoción. 

—Seiscientos. 

—Setecientos cincuenta y lo llamo esta misma noche. 

—Tú vas a llegar lejos, Dean. —dice Lilith complacida, mientras saca el dinero de una caja de seguridad. 

Dean toma los billetes y se larga de la tienda sin mirar atrás. No quiere darle un segundo vistazo al demonio al que acaba de venderle su alma. 

Lilith tiene aspecto de médica, pero una a la, ni siquiera, le permitirías realizarte una inspección bucal. Dean la conoció la noche en que "tropezó" con ella. 

—Bien hecho, chico, por un momento casi me engañas. ¿Qué te parece si me devuelves mi bolso y vienes conmigo? Podemos trabajar juntos. —le había dicho Lilith con una sonrisa blanca e igual de cínica que las de ahora. Desde ese momento habían pasado dos meses, los suficientes como para que Dean se convirtiera en el proveedor de joyas de Lilith y desarrollara hacia ella un sentimiento que aún se debate entre la atracción y la repulsión. 

Dean sube a su auto, mientras intenta apartar de su mente el amargo recuerdo la noche en la que comenzó su camino como ladrón. 

El interior del auto Impala está cálido. Dean se siente a salvo en él. El Impala es lo único de verdadero valor que le queda, además de Sammy. 

Sam, Sam, Sam, se supone que tenía que llamarlo. 

Dean abre la guantera para buscar su celular. Guardada allí, está la recaudación de la noche anterior, Dean lanza los billetes de Lilith dentro y toma su teléfono. 

En un vistazo, los ojos de Dean captan un objeto, una billetera de cuero azul que es suave al tacto. Él se toma su tiempo para registrarla.

En el interior hay unos cuantos dólares y tarjetas con el logo de Médicos sin Fronteras, una tarjeta que acredita a Castiel Novak como donante de órganos, una licencia de conducir y varios cupones de hamburguesas gratis, ya vencidos. 

_Oh, espera, hay dos que están en vigencia._

Finamente Dean se topa con la identificación. 

Dean lee los datos y luego se fija en la fotografía de Castiel, esta fue tomada varios años atrás. Según la tarjeta, Castiel es soltero. Dean no lo encuentra extraño, en estos días la mayoría de la gente opta por no comprometerse, Dean es un ejemplo de ellas. 

Él sacude la cabeza y marca el número de su hermano. 

—Sam, ¿estás de humor para unas hamburguesas? —dice a modo de saludo, antes de guardarse en el bolsillo los cupones de Castiel y de lanzar la billetera hacia algún rincón de la guantera. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel aparecerá pronto, don't worry


	4. No lo digas.

Sam bebe su jugo de naranja, mientras mira a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. Dean está a un paso de atragantarse con su hamburguesa. 

—Sería mucho pedir que mastiques y tragues antes de comer más? —pregunta Sam con cierto disgusto, pero hay paciencia en su tono. Es la misma clase de paciencia que tendría una maestra con un niño travieso, pero adorable. 

—¿Qué? —pregunta Dean, pero lo que sale de su boca se oye más como ¿ _Mmkep_? 

—Qué dónde estuviste anoche. —se resigna Sam cambiando de tema. De todas formas, sabe Dean jamás ha tenido modales en la mesa. Ahora no logrará nada con discutir sobre lo mismo. —Creí que llegarías tarde como lo has venido haciendo, pero anoche ni siquiera llegaste al motel.

Esta vez Dean traga y toma algo de soda antes de hablar. 

—Salí a dar una vuelta, a beber unos tragos como alguien normal. —contesta y, justo en ese momento, Sam le dispara una de esas miradas reprobatorias que suelen hacer sentir a Dean como un idiota. Pero Dean está tan acostumbrado a ellas, que es inmune y las evade expertamente. 

—Espero que sepas que alguien normal no va a bares todos los, benditos, días. —dice Sam y su tono es igual de aleccionador que su expresión facial.

Dean se encoje de hombros restándole importancia. Prefiere que Sam crea que es un ebrio adicto a la noche, a que descubra a lo que Dean se dedica en verdad. 

—No es que me moleste, ni mucho menos. -continúa Sam. —Antes salías con frecuencia y estoy de acuerdo con que tengas tus momentos. Pero desde que nos enteramos que...

—Oh, vamos, Sam. No empecemos con eso de nuevo. —silencia Dean a su hermano. Dean no quiere escuchar a Sam hablar sobre lo que los médicos les informaron hace unos meses porque, de inmediato, la furia y la desesperación lo invaden. No está enfadado con Sam. Por supuesto que no, él no tiene la culpa de nada, pero Dean no soporta oírlo hablar sobre la enfermedad que le diagnosticaron. 

_No puede hacerlo._

_No quiere hacerlo._

La hamburguesa ya no le resulta apetitiva pero de todos modos se llena la boca con ella, porque es así como está acostumbrado a comportarse.

—Está bien, sé que te incomoda. Pero tú me preocupas. —dice Sam como si estuviera consolándolo por adelantado. —No quiero verte tan alterado y que bebas como un animal hasta hacerte daño. No necesitamos otro enfermo en esta familia. 

—Nueva regla, Sam; —dice Dean, su voz es totalmente rígida. —A partir de ahora nadie pronunciará la palabra con 'e', bórrala de tu vocabulario para siempre.

—No es así como funciona esto. No puedes tapar el sol con el dedo, y no puedes fingir que esto no está ocurriendo. Abre tus ojos, Dean, debes aceptarlo de la misma forma en que trato de hacerlo yo. 

Esas palabras son suficiente para Dean. Él se pone de pie y abandona el resto de su hamburguesa, mientras se limpia la boca con una servilleta. 

—Es hora de que vuelva al taller. Llegaré tarde esta noche, Sammy. Será mejor que no me esperes. Eh, come tus vegetales como niño bueno. —le dice Dean antes de dejar dos cupones sobre la mesa, junto con unos cuantos billetes. 

—Dean... -intenta hablar Sam, pero Dean está decidido a no escucharlo, y se dirige a la salida con prisa.

Sus pisadas son fuertes pero ligeras, como si estuviera huyendo. 

_Sí, definitivamente está huyendo._

Sam trata de no tomar esto como un rechazo, y se recuerda que Dean ha soportado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. La abrupta y temprana partida de los padres de ambos, cuando Sam y él eran apenas unos pequeños, fue algo que lo afectó, sin embargo, Dean no habla sobre ello. 

Él jamás habla sobre nada que implique exponer sus sentimientos, ya que es algo que Dean considera como una debilidad. Aunque no lo diga en voz alta.

Dean es igual a una bestia herida; demasiado orgullosa como para dejarse ayudar. Este comportamiento aflige a Sam. Ama a su hermano y, en ocasiones como esta, se odia a sí mismo porque, últimamente, no puede evitar ser él mismo la causa del sufrimiento de Dean. 

Sam toma su teléfono y abre la aplicación de mensajes.

" _Dijiste que no lo haga, pero sabes que siempre estaré esperándote._ " —le envía a Dean, y luego añade: " _Hará frío esta noche, así que trata de volver temprano. Yo me encargo de la cena."_

Dean no responde pero hay dos tildes azules que indican que ha leído el mensaje.

Sam suspira y retoma la lectura de uno de los libros que lleva a todas partes. Durante las próximas dos horas, él se sumergirá entre incontables páginas.

Tal vez Dean no es el único que huye de la realidad. 

 


	5. Escalera al cielo.

Dean tiene sus manos metidas en el motor de un auto coreano. Su presuntuoso dueño llegó esta mañana quejándose sobre un ruido extraño. Dean levanta las cejas cuando encuentra lo que ha estado causando problemas; una pequeña pieza azul de Lego metida entre dos bujías. 

—Alguien tiene niños curiosos. —murmura mientras extrae el plástico. Cuando enciende el motor, (Por favor, ni siquiera necesita llaves, sólo un botón) este apenas y ronronea. En esos modelos automáticos significa que todo está bien. 

El trabajo fue mínimo pero Dean le cobrará al dueño un cinco por ciento más de lo debido, sólo porque siente aversión por ese tipo de vehículos modernos, y porque el dueño le pareció un imbécil estirado. Dean conoce media docena de autos mejores, que cuestan por lo menos la mitad de lo que debió costar este lujoso cacharro. 

Al pensar en eso, los recuerdos llegan a Dean. 

" _¿No podías comprarte un auto de verdad, Sam? Este parece un juguete!_ " le había dicho a su hermano, la primera vez que vio su nuevo vehículo estacionado fuera del taller. 

" _Es un híbrido, Dean. Es bueno para el medio ambiente, apenas y hace ruido."_

" _Sí, como dije; de juguete."_ Sam había rodado los ojos sin perder el humor. Aquel era el primer auto que logró comprarse gracias a su trabajo.

Dean siente un vacío en el estómago al recordar que, en esos precisos momentos, el dichoso auto está en un lote de remate junto con el resto de las cosas, materiales, valiosas que ellos solían tener. 

Las facturas con números en rojo comenzaron a llegar hace poco menos de un mes. Para ser más precisos, dos días después de la muerte de Bobby. Todo se fue por un tubo cuando ese gruñón, pero querido, viejo cerró sus ojos para siempre. Las deudas se hicieron más grandes y difíciles de pagar. Sam enfermó...

Dean sacude la cabeza, buscando evitar que la sensación de soledad lo invada por completo. 

—Hey, Winchester,  —llama Rufus. Él es el propietario del taller en el que Dean trabaja durante el día.  —Sal de ese auto y ayúdame con esto.  —dice mientras entra con una pequeña caja en sus manos. 

Dean no está muy seguro de cuantos años tiene Rufus en realidad. Dios, ni siquiera sabe si está casado o si tiene familia en alguna otra parte. Lo único que sabe de él es que es un cascarrabias, melodramático, flojo y leal como ninguno.  Él es el mejor amigo de Bobby, y  asegura no dejará de serlo sólo porque el otro viejo está descansando su, como él lo llama, perezoso trasero. 

Rufus y Bobby han sido todo lo que Sam y Dean conocen como familia. 

—¿Que no puedes hacerlo solo, hombre? ¿Es tu ciática otra vez?  —pregunta Dean mientras limpia sus engrasadas manos con un trapo, que si pudiera hablar gritaría que lo metieran a una lavadora. 

—Ciática tendrás tú, si no me ayudas a  ordenarlas. Estos son los repuestos que pedimos hace dos meses. Los malditos del correo se demoran más en rellenar papeles, que lo que nos tardaríamos nosotros en construir una nave espacial.

Dean asiente y se alegra al verificar que todo está en orden. 

—Llevaré esto al depósito.  —dice mientras carga las cajas. 

—Bien, luego entra a la casa. La señora Melissa ha traído un pastel de manzanas y quiero comerlo antes de que se enfríe por completo. Le llevarás unas rebanadas a Sam...  —Rufus hace una pausa para mirar a Dean. Él sabe lo de Sam y lo siente mucho porque también lo aprecia como a un hijo.  —Por cierto, ¿cómo está él? ¿Ha estado cuidándose? 

Dean se tensa cuando el tema de Sam es mencionado. 

—Siempre se ha cuidado, Rufus. Ha sido Míster yoga desde la secundaria. Su cuerpo es su templo.  —Dean trata de sonreír, pero la sonrisa apenas y se asoma a sus labios. 

—Es como debe ser, hijo. Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites debes decírmelo, ¿verdad? —Rufus es igual de duro que Dean, pero también está preocupado y su rostro lo evidencia más de lo que desearía.  —Haremos todo por él, gastaremos hasta la última moneda que tengamos en su tratamiento.

Dean sacude la cabeza y su mirada se oscurece. 

—Tú no tienes ninguna obligación de hacerlo, Rufus. Sam es...

—¡Pedazo de...!  —Rufus suspira y controla su indignación.  —Yo sé perfectamente que no tengo ninguna obligación, lo hago porque quiero. No tienes que ser el mártir que cargue con todo. Yo estoy contigo, y voy a seguir estando, lo sabes ¿cierto? 

—Sí, señor.  —admite Dean y Rufus le apoya una de sus manos en el hombro. Dean siente una inevitable oleada de afecto, y si ese viejo dice una palabra más los dos comenzarán a llorar como bebés. 

—Ahora ve a traerme una cerveza. La tomaré con la tarta y que Dios se apiade de mis riñones.  —Rufus habla con tono estrangulado, pero logra mantener su fachada de hombre rudo. Aunque esta hace años que no engaña a nadie. 

—Así que la señora Melissa trajo su tarta especial, ella ha estado muy atenta la última semana, ¿verdad Rufus? Ya la invitaste a cenar o todavía no encuentras tus pelotas para hacerlo?  —Dean se recompone haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer; desviar la atención hacia otros temas que no involucren sus emociones. 

—Muchacho, tú quieres sentir mi pie en tu trasero, ¿no es así?  — casi ladra Rufus. 

Dean sonríe de verdad. A veces todo lo que necesita es saber que hay alguien más con él. Dios bendiga a Rufus, piensa. 

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Dean guarda sus herramientas y cierra el taller. Rufus le entrega un recipiente con tarta para Sam y se despide de él, diciéndole que lo espera por la mañana temprano porque es día de paga. 

Hace frío afuera, Dean se coloca una chaqueta. Camina hasta su auto mientras piensa en sus ahorros y en lo que lleva acumulado con las noches de "trabajo extracurricular". También suma el cheque que recibirá mañana. Rufus le ha dado un aumento pero aún faltan alcanzar, por lo menos, cuatro ceros más para lograr comenzar a pagar el tratamiento médico de Sam.

¡Maldición! Una tarta y buenas intenciones no van a solucionar este asunto. Dean murmura y golpea el volante del auto. El tiempo corre y Sam no puede esperar por un milagro. Dean siente la desesperación. Es agobiante el darse cuenta de la salud de su hermano depende de que tan rápido consiga el dinero. 

 _Ponerte a llorar tampoco te llevará a nada, hijo_. Su mente le repite las palabras de Bobby.

 _Moveremos cielo y tierra por Sam. Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para ayudarlo._ Bobby lo había prometido, lo había intentado, pero su corazón no pudo seguir luchando. 

¿ _Sucederá lo mismo conmigo, Bobby?  ¿Me quedaré en el camino y dejaré solo a Sam?_

Por supuesto que no, muchacho. Tú eres fuerte que yo. Por Dios Santo, tú eres más fuerte que cualquier persona que conozco. Sé que lograrás ayudar a tu hermano. 

Dean incluso puede sentir una palmada de aliento. Él busca en ella las fuerzas para tratar de seguir soportando el peso en sus hombros. 

Hay una corta distancia entre el mundo real y la fantasía. Dean podría refugiarse allí, creando en su mente situaciones ficticias que lo ayuden a sentirse mejor, pero eso no serviría para siempre sin perder la cordura en el proceso. Así que él revisa los bolsillos de su abrigo, sus manos se encuentran con un papel. Dean no tiene que verla para saber de qué se trata; la tarjeta de Castiel Novak ha estado allí todo ese tiempo. Tentándolo. 

" _Hablo de dinero, cientos de dólares. Llama a este Castiel Novak. Anoche conseguiste su reloj, pero si te acercas a él puedes conseguir mucho, mucho más."_ Lilith es un tormentoso eco en los oídos de Dean, pero ella tiene razón; seguir siendo un mecánico de día y un vulgar carterista de noche no funcionará.

Dean busca su celular y marca el número impreso. Él nota que sus manos tiemblan ligeramente mientras lo hace. Tiene que esperar varios tonos hasta que es atendido y, durante esos instantes, a Dean lo atemoriza la idea de que todo lo que Lilith le planteó en realidad no exista. 

Rayos, si todo era una mentira él va a... 

Se queda sin tiempo para pensamientos negativos porque alguien atiende el teléfono. 

—Fundación Heaven. Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kristine ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?  —lo recibe, quien parece ser, la recepcionista. 

—Sí, buenas tardes. Soy...  Busco a Castiel Novak, quiero hablar con él. —dice Dean, aún sin permitirse confiar.

—El señor Novak está ocupado. ¿Puede darme su nombre y la razón de su llamada? 

Dean aprieta los labios antes de hablar.  —Soy alguien que conoció en un bar anoche. Dile que tengo su billetera. 

—Está bien.  —Kristine hace una pausa como si tratara de ordenar lo que Dean decía, o como si, en definitiva, dudara de la veracidad de la llamada.  —Espere unos segundos.  —dice finalmente.

La mujer lo deja en espera. Thinking out loud de Ed Sheeran llena el silencio. 

Dean rueda los ojos. Conoce la canción, porque  ha pescado a Sam cantándola en varias oportunidades, como el gigante cursi que es.

" _Vamos Sam, deja esa basura, que ni siquiera es buena y ponte a escuchar algo decente."_

" _¿Como qué?  ¿Escalera al cielo? No gracias, prefiero no pensar en mensajes ocultos."_

Dean se había sentido francamente ofendido en aquel momento. 

Sin embargo ahora, treinta segundos más tarde, Dean se encuentra tarareando con los ojos cerrados. Si Sam lo viera haría un sinfín de comentarios mofándose de él. 

— _Kiss me under the light of thousands stars..._ -murmura distraídamente Dean, en un tono más agudo de lo debido, cuando del otro lado la voz de la recepcionista se escucha de nuevo. 

—Siento haberlo dejado esperando, señor. —dice ella.  —El señor Novak lo atenderá ahora. 

Dean se aclara la garganta, luciendo su mejor voz masculina. 

—Gracias preciosa.  —Kristine no dice nada más y se oye un corto pitido. Dean se llena de nerviosismo, pero se recuerda que Novak es una puerta.  O más bien una escalera. Una escalera que lo conecta a él con la recuperación de Sam, y si Dean tiene que mentir como nunca para lograr ascender por esa escalera, por todos los cielos que lo hará.

Del otro lado una voz que es _definitivamente_  masculina toma el teléfono. 

—Hola, ¿con quién hablo?  —pregunta Castiel y Dean contiene la respiración. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! Saben que pueden encontrarme en Wattpad? No? Bueno, pues ahora lo saben.   
> Si lo desean me buscan como PinkCinamon (con sólo una n).
> 
> Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Castiel Novak.

—Hola, Castiel. Cas... —Dean se corrige, sintiéndose ridículo por llamarlo con ese grado de familiaridad, pero el mismo Castiel (en algún momento de la noche) le había dicho que podía decirle de esa manera. ¿Se pueden tomar en se tomar en serio las palabras de alguien ebrio?

Sacude la cabeza. —Soy... Quizás no recuerdes, pero anoche nos conocimos en un bar —continúa diciendo. La sensación de estar haciendo el ridículo, aumenta segundo a segundo. 

¿Qué hace un ladrón llamando a su víctima?, hasta parece el comienzo de un mal chiste. 

Silencio.  —Crossroad—dice finalmente Castiel. 

—¿Qué? —pregunta Dean, sintiéndose desorientado. 

—El bar Crossroad, ¿ese era el nombre del lugar, no? 

—Ah, supongo. No lo recuerdo. 

Una nueva pausa de ambos lados. 

—Kristine dice que tienes mi billetera —retoma Castiel. 

—Sí, sí... Todas tus cosas están aquí. 

Dean oye lo que parece un suspiro. 

—Gracias a Dios. ¿Puedes venir aquí? O dime tu dirección e iré a verte —. El cambio en el tono de Castiel, de monótono a entusiasta, sorprende a Dean. 

—No es necesario, yo iré. ¿La dirección está en tu tarjeta? — Novak se lo confirma y vuelve a ofrecerse para ir en busca de su cartera, pero Dean lo detiene; —Tranquilo, llegaré en veinte minutos —. Él cuelga sin más palabras, lo cual cree que fue un poco rudo. Pero, pensándolo bien, más rudo había sido robarle la billetera. Y haber vendido su reloj, le susurra una voz en su mente que es, sospechosamente, parecida a la de Bobby. 

Dean trata de no obsesionarse con eso, mientras conduce a Baby por la ruta. La radio lo distrae durante el trayecto. 

A primera vista, la sede de la fundación Heaven es llamativa. Hay un cartel anunciándola con una gigantografía de niños sonrientes, todos están tomándose de la mano. El logo asegura: "Tú también puedes ser parte."

Hasta ahora, Sam y Lilith tienen en común, que los dos afirman que muchas fundaciones son utilizadas para lavar dinero y evadir impuestos. Dean quiere imaginar que Castiel Novak se dedica a eso. 

 _Ladrón que roba a ladrón,_ murmura Bobby-conciencia. Sería perfecto; con ese supuesto habría equilibrio y el universo estaría en paz.

La teoría del ladrón, de momento incomprobable, ayuda a adormecer la culpa en la conciencia de Dean. 

Al entrar en la propiedad, Dean reduce la velocidad y estaciona. Orgulloso, nota una vez más que su nena no desentona en ninguna parte. Ella sale airosa incluso rodeada de autos que, seguramente, la triplican en valor económico. Dean baja del auto y da unas palmaditas cariñosas en el capó, (de la misma forma que otro lo haría con el trasero de su novia) luego camina hacia la entrada. 

Baby no desentona, pero Dean sí. Él se percata de esto cuando comienza a atraer miradas. Rápidamente hace un recuento de lo que lleva puesto: la desgastada chaqueta marrón, que había pertenecido a su padre, y sus jeans que lucen igual de precarios. Sus botas de trabajo tienen salpicaduras oscuras del aceite de autos, por todas partes.

Dean duda, pero se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, y se encamina hacia la recepción. Hay una linda mujer tecleando en una computadora. Según su gafete, se llama Daisy. 

—Buenas... Daisy —saluda él, apoyándose concienzudamente contra el escritorio —.

Busco al señor Novak — con su lengua remarca la última letra. 

Daisy le sonríe y confirma la cita. —¿Unos caramelos mientras aguarda? — le señala un tazón. 

Dean acepta y ella va en busca de Castiel. Dean aprovecha, para tomar un buen puñado de los caramelos (los guarda en su bolsillo) y para darle una mirada al trasero de Daisy. 

 _Mmhm, ella tiene un buen pastel._ Bobby-conciencia tiene razón. 

Mientras mastica tres caramelos al mismo tiempo, Dean da un vistazo a su alrededor. El recibidor es bastante amplio. Las paredes y columnas son blancas, sin lucir como las de un hospital. Hay macetas grandes con plantas que Sam, alguna vez afirmó, se llaman Ficus. Los sillones son esponjados, de tono naranja brillante. Dean tiene la tentación de probarlos, pero logra (apenas) contenerse. Desde donde él está, los cristales de la ventana permiten dar un vistazo afuera; tienen un gran campo de juegos que presumir.

Dentro del edificio, no sólo hay mujeres con bonitas posaderas, hay hombres también, todos van de un lado al otro luciendo atareados. Esto sorprende un poco a Dean, se supone que el lugar es una fundación.

¿ _Dónde están los niños?_

—Bienvenido a la recepción. Los niños están en las demás instalaciones, con más diversión. Aquí es muy soso para ellos. —Quien acaba de adivinar los pensamientos de Dean, es Castiel. 

Dean traga la masa dulce y da media vuelta. Castiel está vestido exactamente igual que anoche. 

—Es un gusto volver a verte, ahora que estoy en mejores condiciones — dice sonriendo, lo cual hace resaltar unas ligeras líneas de expresión y unas marcas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos, que bien podían atribuirse a la resaca, y quizás, sólo quizás, al hecho de haberse preocupado por el robo de su billetera. 

—Lo mismo digo —saluda Dean y le extiende la mano. Maldición, hay manchas de aceite debajo de sus uñas y por toda la extensión de su piel visible. Novak tiene las manos inmaculadas y, la comparación, hace sentir a Dean como un mendigo. 

Castiel nota la falta de limpieza, pero le toma la mano con total normalidad. Ambos se dan un firme apretón y vuelven a separarse. 

—Aquí no es apropiado para hablar con tranquilidad. Por favor, acompáñame. — Castiel comienza a caminar, sin dudar de que Dean lo seguirá. 

Dean empieza a estresarse. ¿Qué tal si el tipo sabe que eres ladrón y planea llevarte a un lugar apartado, para noquearte con una llave inglesa y luego llamar a la policía?

—Tranquilo, iremos a la cafetería. Habrán bastantes personas, así puedes asegurarte de que no voy a hacerte nada extraño —bromea Castiel. 

Dean arruga las cejas. No le agrada que sus ridículas paranoias sean tan transparentes. 

 _No seas una niñita miedosa y camina._  

Él sigue a Castiel. 

En efecto, en la cafetería hay bastantes personas, muchos tienen niños que se entretienen en el área de juegos. 

Castiel escoge una mesa con mantel a cuadros. Dean se quita su pesada chaqueta y la coloca en el respaldo de la silla. 

Un empleado con delantal, se acerca a atenderlos. Novak pide un plato de fideos con salsa. Dean, sólo un café, a pesar de que su estómago no ha recibido nada más que la tarta de manzana y la cerveza de esta tarde. 

Cuando traen sus órdenes, Castiel recoge una buena cantidad de fideos con su tenedor y se los lleva a la boca, sin ningún tipo de pena. Sus movimientos son seguidos por Dean, quien piensa que ni en los sueños más locos, un ladrón se toma un café con la persona a quien robó horas antes.

 _Te equivocas, ¿qué hay de los políticos y de los funcionarios de...? ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo_. 

—¿Seguro de que no quieres pedir nada? Estos fideos están deliciosos —dice Novak con la boca un poco llena, pero nada inadecuado se escapa. Hablar así es todo un arte y él parece dominarlo. 

—No, gracias. Estoy bien —contesta Dean y hace una pausa esperando que su estómago lo desmienta con un gran sonido, sin embargo eso no sucede. Otro mito de las películas, derrumbado.

—Aún no me has dicho tu nombre —dice Castiel. Él limpia la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta y mira a Dean a los ojos, casi de la misma forma que lo hacía anoche. Lo cual le dice a Dean que esa es su costumbre y que será incómoda por muchas razones. 

—Soy Dean... —contesta. Duda sobre si añadir o no su apellido, pero termina haciéndolo por mera fuerza de costumbre —Winchester —. Fabuloso, ahora Novak puede verificar si tiene antecedentes penales. Bueno, no se llevará ninguna gran sorpresa; hasta el momento Dean ha permanecido bastante anónimo, incluso para la policía. 

—Dean Winchester. Como el actor y la marca de los rifles —dice Castiel casualmente, antes de volver a comer más fideos. Su rostro revela el placer que le genera esa comida que, por cierto, huele deliciosa. Dean comienza a sentir el hambre y se arrepiente de no haber ordenado nada más sustancioso.

—Hum. Cuando era chico solía pensar que estamos relacionados con esa familia,  también con James Dean. Mis compañeros del colegio estaban celosos. —Dean no pretende contar anécdotas, simplemente habló sin pensar. Nervioso, se apresura a tomar un nuevo trago de café. 

Castiel sonríe ante el comentario y hace esa cosa rara de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Dean no puede evitar hacer lo mismo. Es extraño; le da la sensación de que de esa forma, Novak está leyéndole la mente o averiguando sus secretos. Lo cual es estúpido, piensa, porque ningún ser humano puede hacer eso. 

Para evitar la incomodidad que ser observado le genera, Dean busca en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Cuando encuentra la billetera, se la extiende a Castiel. Esta contiene todas sus cosas, excepto el vale de hamburguesas que utilizó esa mañana. 

Castiel la recibe y la coloca sobre la mesa, al costado de su plato casi limpio. La mano que utiliza es la solía llevar el reloj, su muñeca está vacía. 

—¿Dónde la hallaste? Estaba convencido de que la habían robado —dice y no hay ningún tipo de insinuación en su tono. 

Dean no ha ensayado una respuesta convincente pero dice:

—Fuera del local. Supongo que fue en el momento en el que me entregaste tu tarjeta. Cuando me dí cuenta de lo que era, el taxi se había ido. 

—¿De casualidad no viste un reloj?

Dean se tensa. —Si lo hubiera visto, lo hubiera traído —dice sin pestañear. 

_Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras._

Novak sonríe, sin embargo, Dean puede ver la decepción en su mirada. 

—Soy afortunado de que un hombre honesto, como tú, la haya encontrado —dice Castiel. Dean quiere creer que esas palabras son sólo por cortesía, pero Novak parece hablar en serio. Es de lo peor, ¿acaso no puede desconfiar un poco? —Mi llave electrónica está aquí dentro — continúa. —No hizo falta porque dormí en el pasillo. El piso resultó bastante cómodo... ¿Quieres saber una cosa? —Castiel mira a ambos costados, verificando que nadie esté escuchando. —No me he cambiado, ni siquiera me lavé la cara. Hasta el momento nadie lo ha mencionado. Tal vez temen ofenderme —susurra y termina con el último bocado. 

Dean se queda en blanco. Castiel parece suponerlo porque se encoge de hombros y hace un mohín con la boca. Tras unos segundos, retoma la charla.

—¿A qué te dedicas, Dean? —pregunta colocando ambas manos bajo su mentón. 

—Soy mecánico, la mayor parte del tiempo — responde Dean, al recuperarse. Esta es la segunda cosa cierta que ha dicho en lo que va de su conversación. 

—Debes ser bueno en ello. Los autos son complicados. 

—Una vez que los conoces, todos funcionan, más o menos, igual. —Mientras él habla, Castiel lo mira, Dean capta toda su atención. Dean tiene ganas de decirle que se detenga, pero, en su lugar, se lame los labios. Es un gesto inconsciente. 

Ambos rompen el contacto visual, cuando el camarero se acerca a retirar los cubiertos. 

Castiel bebe un poco de agua, luego guarda la cartera. 

—¿No vas verificar si está todo? —le pregunta Dean más para evitar pensar en lo que está haciendo, que para probar su supuesta honestidad. 

—Si lo propones porque crees que desconfío de tí, te equivocas. Tú no hubieras dado la cara si faltara algo —asegura Castiel y Dean puede ver la lógica en ello, aunque en este caso, Castiel se equivoca. —Bueno, ahora ya puedo volver al trabajo. Tengo un proyecto de investigación con abejas. Las tengo en mi departamento y necesito registrar sus progresos. También debo vigilarlas para que Freedom no se las coma. Freedom es mi gato, es bisexual. 

Dean supone que eso es otra broma, pero hay algo en el tono de Novak que sugiere que no lo es. 

—Oh, vaya. Felicítalo de mi parte —dice Dean y se siente tan estúpido que sus mejillas arden. 

—Lo haré. 

Hay un silencio incómodo... para Dean, porque la actitud de Castiel está fresca como una lechuga. 

 _El tipo está completamente loco, Dean._ A esas alturas, ya no quedan dudas. 

Castiel pestañea, Dean pestañea también. 

—Emm, yo tengo cosas que hacer  —dice él, cortando lo que sea que está pasando allí. 

—Por supuesto, —concuerda Novak —pero iba a proponerte un recorrido por la fundación. ¿Qué te parece?

Dean se cuenta de que, por un momento, ha olvidado porqué está haciendo todo ese circo. Lo haces por Sam, se recuerda y acepta la invitación. 

Castiel, complacido, insiste en pagar por el café de Dean. Él no se lo discute demasiado. Cualquier cosa que ahorre dinero, es bienvenida.

Novak inicia el tour hablando sobre las distintas asociaciones de las que reciben ayuda y de los servicios que la fundación ofrece a la comunidad. Mientras caminan, se cruzan con personas que los saludan. Novak sonríe, es una especie de celebridad. Una muy extraña. 

—Organizamos talleres y actividades de todo tipo; —dice él —desde manualidades, hasta reuniones doble A. En nuestro equipo tenemos profesionales pagos y voluntarios, la mayoría son familiares de quienes participan en los talleres. 

Él guía a Dean hasta lo que parece un vivero. Al ingresar al lugar, se percibe un cambio en la temperatura y la iluminación. Castiel asegura que eso ayuda a las plantas. 

—Aquí sembramos y cosechamos los vegetales orgánicos que se reparten en diversos comedores. Les enseñamos a los niños, y a sus padres, que hay algo más que hamburguesas, pizzas y burritos —dice mientras ambos avanzan entre unas especies de islas con tierra, de las que brotan plantas en diferentes grados de crecimiento.

—Acabas de nombrar mi dieta de los últimos años —comenta Dean pensando que es la primera vez que ha visto tanto verde junto. 

—Eso no es nada bueno —. Castiel se dirige a una una de las islas. Con gran facilidad, de la tierra extrae unas cuantas zanahorias muy naranjas. — Estas tienen vitamina c y ayudan a la vista. Puedes hacer jugo con ellas, pruébalas —dice al tiempo que le extiende a Dean un ramo. Si Dean fuera un conejo estaría conmovido. 

—Um, gracias, supongo. Sam podrá encargarse de hacer algo con ellas. —Dean jamás había mirado algo con tanta desconfianza, como a ese ramo zanahorias. 

—¿Sam? ¿Tu novia?

—Mi hermano —corrige Dean. —Él siempre está tratando de hacerme comer estas cosas en ensaladas. Hace poco, quiso de convencerme de que una pizza de queso es mejor con brócoli. — Él no es consciente de que sonríe al hablar de Sam.

Castiel lo mira, sonríe también y comienza a recoger otras verduras. —En ese caso, a él le encantarán las coliflores.

—¿Clarence? — La voz que lo llama proviene de espaldas a ellos. —Te he estado buscando desde hace un rato —dice una mujer. 

Castiel no deja de recolectar sus verduras para prestar atención. 

—¿Porqué? Estoy seguro de que hoy no había ninguna reunión.

—No la hay. Pero tu madre quiere hablar contigo, y ha estado molestándome todo este tiempo. Ahora veo que no aparecías, porque estabas ocupado con alguien más. —Ella mira a Dean y arquea una ceja. 

—Sí, lo estaba —. Castiel se coloca en medio de ambos. Tiene un gran tomate en la mano. — Meg este es Dean Winchester, él es quien encontró mi billetera. Se tomó la molestia de traerla hasta aquí. Dean, esta es Meg, una buena amiga — los presenta Castiel con solemnidad. —No te asustes, ella me llama Clarence todo el tiempo. 

—Oh, ¿así que ya la tienes de vuelta? —Meg sonríe y saluda a Dean. — Un gusto conocerte, Dean Winchester, gracias por recuperar lo que este tonto extravió.

—Lo mismo digo, y no fue nada —. Dean le devuelve el gesto junto con un apretón de manos, y disimula a la perfección como maldice en sus adentros. Lo que menos desea es que su nombre sea conocido en ese lugar, y ahora hay dos personas que saben su nombre. 

Sin embargo, a Meg parece importarle muy poco su presencia, porque vuelve a concentrarse en Novak. 

—Anoche, cuando llamaste, estabas muy ebrio y yo me preocupé. ¿Sabes que lo único que me detuvo de ir a buscarte, fue que había una maratón de estrenos de Juegos Extremos en televisión? —le dice con seriedad. 

—Es bueno saber que mantienes tus prioridades, Meg,  —Castiel habla mientras retoma su tarea con las verduras. Cuando encuentra una de su agrado, la mete dentro de una bolsa de papel reciclado.  —pero no había de qué preocuparse. Dormí bien, y estoy seguro de que Freedom aún tiene su tazón de comidas lleno. Así que lo más grave, como siempre, lo habrán sufrido los muebles. 

—La próxima vez que tengas planes de embriagarte, sal acompañado. O por lo menos avísame. Pudiste haber terminado en una alcantarilla, como la última vez —. Dean conoce muy bien como luce engañosa fachada de despreocupación, que puede reconocerla con facilidad. A Meg, la situación de Castiel, le interesa más de lo que dice. 

 _A ella le gusta el loco este,_ confirma la sabia voz de Bobby. Dean recuerda a Castiel, quejándose sobre una mujer que lo mandó a la zona de tequierocomohermano. Meg no puede ser ella, porque está más que claro que no rechazaría una declaración romántica de parte de él.

—Trato hecho, Meg, voy a avisarte. Espero que te guste el tequila. 

—Tu sabes que sí, Clarence. —Ella vuelve a sonreír, en su rostro resaltan unos hoyuelos. 

Dean se siente como la tercera rueda. Es incómodo presenciar ese tipo de coqueteos. 

—Oh, tengo que irme. Se me hace tarde — dice lo más casual que puede. Meg y Castiel lo miran. 

—Siento haberte distraído de tus obligaciones, Dean. Ten, esto es para tí — Castiel le extiende la bolsa de papel con las verduras. —Muchas gracias, por tu compañía y por la billetera.

—Oye, no es necesario que me lo agradezcas. — Dean odia la falsa modestia, pero él en verdad siente que Novak no le debe nada. 

—Por favor, no lo tomes como si esto fuera un pago. Acéptalo como un amigo. 

Los ojos de Castiel siguen siendo grandes, azules, y desprenden sinceridad. 

—Está bien. — Dean toma la bolsa entre sus manos. El olor a tierra húmeda y vegetales asalta su nariz. 

—Me gustaría tener tu número para estar en contacto contigo —dice Castiel. 

Dean mira a Meg, ella se encoge de hombros. Dean no tiene otra opción, más que escribir un mensaje y enviárselo a Novak. 

—Ese es. Ahora tengo que irme. Gracias por las... —Dean señala la bolsa. 

—Hasta luego, Dean. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte. Siéntete libre para hablarme si necesitas algo. 

Dean asiente y se despide también de Meg, antes de salir de allí. 

Una vez en el Impala, él sintoniza la radio. Específicamente, busca una estación de rock pesado. La música siempre lo distrae y es eso lo que quiere. Dean necesita pensar en otras cosas. La imagen de Castiel Novak, debe ser borrada de su mente. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus comentarios serán altamente apreciados.


End file.
